How to Breed Your Dragon
by Toothlove
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless find out a shocking discovery that they must deal with in order to maintain their relationship. Toothcup mpreg with a twist. If you don't like it, don't read it. Note: I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

How to Breed Your Dragon

**So, here's the deal, I've seen a few stories where it's Hiccup getting pregnant from Toothless and they start a family together. What I wanted to see is what would happen if I flipped the script and made it so that Toothless gets pregnant from Hiccup. I'm comfortable with writing mpreg, I even have a whole 'nother story about Toothless getting pregnant from Cloudjumper, but I have not done a Toothcup Toothless pregnancy story, until now.**

**So, yes I basically just told you exactly what the story is about and you haven't even started reading yet. If mpreg is not your thing, then I would suggest you leave. **

**Anyway, here is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

For once in their lives, Hiccup wakes up before Toothless one morning. He saw the dragon curled up, sleeping peacefully. He was tempted to wake him up, but considering what they've been doing the past few nights, he decided to just let the big guy sleep.

Hiccup and Toothless have been mates for a week now. It is a secret relationship that started when Hiccup started to notice just how sexy Toothless can be, especially when his scales reflect the sunlight in just the right way. At that same time, Toothless started feeling the same way about Hiccup. That slim, one-legged figure seemed as attractive to him as a Gronckle to a quarry.

One day, after their morning flight and settling down in the cove where they became friends, they looked into each other's eyes and finally gave into their feelings for each other, which ended with Hiccup's cock inside of Toothless' submissive asshole. And, they have been secretly doing it every night since.

And the night before was no different. His dad was at a long conference that evening so Hiccup took that opportunity to fuck Toothless silly, harder and rougher than he had in the past, Toothless couldn't have been happier to allow his mate to take him like that. The downside was that Toothless was especially tired and sore the next morning, so he really needed to sleep longer than usual.

Hiccup makes his way downstairs to grab some breakfast. His dad had already left for the day, so it was just him and Toothless that morning. After sitting down to eat, Hiccup hears some large, slow footsteps coming down the stairs. He sees Toothless slowly making his way down, looking tired as ever.

"Good morning, bud. Sleep well?" Toothless grunts in response.

But suddenly, his eyes go wide as he feels his stomach tightening up. He runs outside, turns the corner and starts throwing up all that he had last night.

Worried for his friend, Hiccup runs outside to see his dragon vomiting his heart out. "Toothless? Are you ok bud?" He asks. After Toothless was sure he got it all out of him, he looks back to Hiccup with a gummy smile, indicating that he was fine. Hiccup shakes his head, "Must have gotten into some bad fish last night. Sorry, bud."

Unfortunately it wasn't just some bad fish that caused this, as every morning over the next few days the exact same thing would happen. Toothless would wake up and then almost immediately have to throw up. It didn't matter what or how much he ate the previous day, Hiccup even tried changing his diet a bit, but it didn't help. Hiccup also noticed that Toothless has to go to the bathroom a lot more frequently than usual, and he has been having some weird mood swings as well. Like he could go from really happy to angry to sad in a matter of seconds.

After a week of this, Hiccup starts to think that maybe there is something seriously wrong with his best friend so he suggests that they go see Gothi, the village pharmacist, and see what she thinks.

Toothless was a bit reluctant at first. He had always hated going to the doctor as it almost always ended with him getting a needle in his butt. A cock, he could handle with joy, but needles were a different story.

But Hiccup managed to convince him to go, so they flew up to Gothi's house. Once they get there, Hiccup begins to describe all of the symptoms that Toothless has been experiencing. The vomiting, the frequent bathroom trips, the mood swings, all of it.

Gothi seems to get an idea, so she grabs a large bucket and asks Toothless to pee in it. Toothless looks to Hiccup with a confused look and Hiccup just shrugs, "She is the doctor, bud. Better do what she says." Toothless, still confused, walks over to the bucket and releases his bladder into the bucket, filling it halfway.

Gothi then takes some of the urine and pours it into a jar filled with a strange looking liquid. She puts the top on the jar and shakes it a bit. The liquid then turns blue, and she gets an almost shocked look on her face. Hiccup notices this and asks, "Is everything alright, Gothi?"

She turns around, shocked expression still on her face, and writes something in the dirt. Hiccup reads it he too gets a surprised look. "What? Are you sure?" She nods and writes to explain what is happening.

This whole time, Toothless was sitting there, nervous as heck, with a thousand questions racing through his mind.

"_Oh, Thor. What are they saying? Am I sick? Am I going to die? I don't want to die. Will they have to cut off one of my legs or something like that? Thor, why won't they just say something?"_

Hiccup, having understood what Gothi was saying, then looks to Toothless with a still surprised look. He calmly says, "Toothless, I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. Toothless…you're pregnant, bud."

If Toothless' eyes could go wider, they would likely pop out of his head. He just had this look like he was saying, _"Whaaaaaaat?"_

"Look, the symptoms are there. The morning sickness, the mood swings, the constant need to go to the bathroom, those are some of the most basic signs that a female is pregnant. That jar that Gothi put your…sample in was basically a pregnancy test where if it turns purple, it means you're fine, but if it turns blue then you are pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: there is a bit of Stoick hate in this chapter**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless get back to Hiccup's house after making a very unique discovery.

They walk in the door and Hiccup sees that his dad isn't there, he probably got caught up with chief duties again.

Hiccup prepares himself and Toothless some dinner and they both sit down to eat. After eating, they sit in silence for what felt like hours, both trying to wrap their heads around what they just learned.

Finally, Hiccup breaks the silence by saying, "Well, I guess we should talk about this." Toothless purrs in agreement. "H-how do you feel about this?" Toothless shrugs saying he isn't too sure himself. Hiccup thinks for a moment then says, "Look, bud," Toothless finally looks to Hiccup. "I am so sorry that this happened. If I knew that something like this could happen, I wouldn't have done anything in the first place. I just hope that this doesn't change anything between us, between our relationship, between our friendship."

Toothless looks down and then looks back to Hiccup before standing up and doing his best to mime what he needs to say. It took Hiccup some time but he figured out what he was trying to say.

"You…me…thumbs up. We're fine. You're trying to say that this won't change anything and that we can still be mates." Toothless nods saying that he got it. "You…no…head? Mind? You didn't know about this either but you that what's done is done and that we should go through with this." He nods again and then sits back down, happy that his human understands.

"Bud, I'm so glad to hear you say that. And you know what? If you're ok with this, then I'm ok with this. In fact I-"

Hiccup's words were cut short as he heard loud footsteps climbing the steps to the front door. His dad, Stoick, almost bursts in and immediately sits down at his chair. "Hey, Dad."

"Hiccup, I've had a long day, and I don't need to hear your childish nonsense."

"I just said hi, but ok." Hiccup looks to Toothless before looking back to his dad and says, "So, Toothless and I-"

"Do I look like I care what you and that dragon do?"

"But, dad I-"

"No buts. Listen, I know you've had your fun with that dragon but it's time you learned how to be a chief. Starting tomorrow, I don't want you flying on that dragon unless it's for something important."

"What? But dad, Toothless needs to fly and he can't do it on his own, you know that."

"I don't care. You are my son, and as my son you will be chief one day, so at some point you need to grow up and learn how the real world works."

"GROW UP?" He yells, "I'm 16 dad! I invented things that people could only imagine, I got you and the whole village to see that dragons aren't as vicious as you claim they are, I fought and defeated one of the biggest dragons in the world, how can you say I haven't grown up?"

"ENOUGH!" Stoick yells. "Once you've learned how to settle disputes, fight wars, be in charge of everything that happens around here, then you can talk to me about growing up."

Hiccup and Stoick give each other death glares before Stoick stands up and says, "I'm going to bed." Before he enters his room he says, "Oh, by the way, you're grounded for a week. No flying, no training, nothing, just chores and housework, that's it." And he closes the door before Hiccup could say anything else.

Now furious, Hiccup runs upstairs with Toothless in tow. He lets Toothless in before slamming the door shut. He starts pacing around his room before saying, "That son of a bitch. How long will it be until he can just let me live my life? Will I have to wait until he's in his grave before he can let me do things on my own?" Hiccup rants like this for about half an hour. Toothless had already laid down on his stone slab and is watching his human go on and on about how much of a jerk his dad is.

Toothless had to agree with him a little, it was pretty unfair that his dad is still treating him like he's half his age, but he was still his dad and he just wants what's best for his son.

Finally Hiccup stops his rant and looks to Toothless who had been sitting there the whole time, watching him. Hiccup sighs, sits down and rests his back on Toothless' side.

Hiccup scratches Toothless on the chin and says, "Sorry, bud. I'm just so mad at my dad. I just wish there was a way we could change things."

Toothless then gets and idea and nudges Hiccup on the head. "What?" He then motions to his saddle and tail. "Toothless, you just heard my dad, we're not allowed to fly." Toothless shakes his head and looks out the window. Hiccup finally understands, "You think we should…run away?"

Toothless nods his head. "Toothless, I don't know. I mean, I do want a better life but running away? That just seems so…crazy. Where would we go? How would we raise the baby? How-"Hiccup was cut short once again as Toothless leans his head in and kisses his mate with passion, finally getting him to shut up. After Toothless breaks the kiss, Hiccup stares into his emerald eyes and says. No words needed to be said from Toothless for Hiccup to understand, "You think that we'd be fine no matter what."

Hiccup pauses to think for a moment. He had to think about what this could mean. This would mean leaving his friends, the other dragons, Gobber, his dad, and the whole village behind and that he would basically be alone with a pregnant dragon. At the same time, he also thought about the way his dad treats him and how people really didn't respect him at all until he started training dragons. He then looks to Toothless and sees those eyes once again which makes all of those worries go away, because he knew that if he did this, he would have his best friend and mate right beside him, for the good and the bad, forever and ever and a little bit after that. Toothless always had that effect on Hiccup, making him forget the rest of the world exists.

Hiccup smiles and says, "Let's do this. Let's leave. Leave and never come back." Toothless nuzzles his head with Hiccup's out of joy. "I guess now would be the best time to leave, as everyone is asleep and no one would notice if we did slip out."

So Hiccup packs up just about everything he owns. Clothes, books, maps, he even snuck downstairs and packed up some food that will hopefully last them until they get their living situation fully set up.

He puts everything onto Toothless' saddle, and opens the window. Before he leaves, he decides to leave a note on his bed for his dad, to at least let him know that he will be ok. He then hops on Toothless and they climb out the window before Toothless spreads his wings, Hiccup works his tail and they fly off.

Once they've flown for a few minutes, Hiccup couldn't help to look back on Berk and say goodbye to the life he once lived. Once Berk was out of sight, Hiccup turned around and looked to his mate, who was also thrilled about starting his new life.

(The next morning on Berk.)

Stoick calls for Hiccup to see if he is up. When he gets no response, not even a grunt from Toothless, he decides to go upstairs and see what that boy is up to. He opens the door and finds that neither Hiccup nor Toothless are there and that the window is wide open. In fact, almost all of Hiccup's stuff was gone as well. He looks to Hiccup's bed and finds a note which read.

_"Dad, if you are reading this, it means that I am long gone by now. I am sick and tired of always being treated like a kid, so I decided to run away. Don't bother looking for me, as I will be going somewhere that could take you weeks, months, even years to find. Before I leave I wanted you to know something, something that you may find strange but is entirely true. Toothless and I are in love with each other, we are mates, and have been for a week now. Another thing, and this will be even more shocking, Toothless is pregnant, and I am the father. I know it seems impossible, but it is the truth, it is why we went to see Gothi the other day. I have left so that I can raise this child, our child together in peace, without anyone bothering us. I wanted you to know that I love you, dad, and I just wanted what's best for me, Toothless, and the new baby._

_Goodbye, dad. You probably won't see me again."_

Tears filled Stoick's eyes for the first time since he lost his wife. Hiccup was his son, his only son, and he pushed him to the point that it made him run away, with a dragon that he knocked up himself. He wanted to start looking for him, but knew that it would just be a suicide mission. He just looks out to the open window and says, "Thor's speed, son. Thor's speed."

* * *

**So there you have it, Hiccup and Toothless ran away and will now live on their own to raise the baby.**

**I would just like to thank StarryDragon4, Anonymous Prime and flamingsapphire15 for liking the first chapter and following the story.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and I will see you once the next chapter is ready.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The sun rose on to the small island that Hiccup and Toothless camped out on for the night. They had flown most of the night and they both figured that that island was a good spot to stop and rest, for they had a bit more flying left to do, as much as it will take to find a new place to call home. One that will be habitable for not only them but the baby as well.

Hiccup woke up first and Toothless was up soon after. Hiccup made them both some breakfast and as they ate they looked around at the island they were on. It was pretty secluded, minus a few birds, but there was no river or any fresh water source on the whole island, so they knew it would not be a good place to live. So, after breakfast Hiccup hopped on Toothless and pulls out one of the maps he packed.

He found where they were on the map and scanned around to see if there were other islands surrounding the area and to his luck, there were a few that were nearby. So Hiccup picks one and tells Toothless where to go.

The first island seemed like a good spot, but it was covered in blue oleander flowers which were poisonous to dragons, so they had to pass. The next one was just a palm tree on top of a small beach, like the kind you'd see in cartoons where people get stranded on a tiny island. The third island appeared to be a decent size, had a large lake filled with fish, and had lots of caves where they could sleep. They both thought it was perfect so they set down in front of one of the caves where Hiccup surveys the area a bit.

There appeared to be no immediate threat, so he smiles and says, "Well, Toothless? What do you think? Good enough a Viking, a dragon and his unborn baby?" Toothless grunts saying yes. "I agree. Alright I guess the first thing we'll need to do is set up camp." Toothless begins to walk out in an attempt to get started but Hiccup stops him. "Whoa bud, you flew all day and half the night plus you're carrying a baby, you've done enough work." Toothless tries to protest saying that he's fine and doesn't need someone to take care of him.

"Look, bud. I know you want to help me, but with your condition I just think it would be better if I do the heavy lifting from now on." Toothless still looks a bit mad. Hiccup sighs and puts his hand on the dragon's head who looks back to him. "Toothless, you are the most amazing, special dragon that I know. You have done things that I couldn't even imagine. That will never change, but now that you're carrying a baby, our baby, I think it would be best if you slowed down a bit and just took some time for yourself. I'm doing this because I love you and I care about you and the baby."

The look into Hiccup's eyes never failed to make all of Toothless' worries and fears melt away like ice cream on a hot day. He purred saying that he understood and went into the cave to lie down while Hiccup started gathering things to start camp.

First got some firewood and put it in a dent that was in the floor of the cave which Toothless quickly ignited. Hiccup smiled, "Now, there's something you can still do." Toothless smiled at knowing this. Hiccup then tied some rope together to make a fishing net which he could use later to catch some dinner. Finally, he put some twigs and fern and made a nest so that once the baby is born, he/she will have a place to sleep.

He was quite satisfied with his work but then noticed the sun was starting to set so he threw the net out into the lake and actually manage to snag quite a few fish. He tried pulling the fish to land, but his lack of muscles made that quite difficult. Suddenly he felt the rope being quickly pulled back and the fish were brought to the shore. He looks behind him and sees Toothless with the rope in his mouth, giving him that dragon laugh that he's come to know so well. Hiccup shakes his head, "You just can't help yourself can you? Fine, I'll give you this one but next time just let me at least try to handle it."

Suddenly the air felt cold, and a bunch of dark clouds rolled onto the island. The wind picked up and they could hear claps of thunder. A storm was fast approaching so Toothless grabs the net in his mouth and drags the fish into the cave as quick as he could. They both made it inside just in time before rain started pouring down and Lightning could be seen nearby.

"Well, I guess we're staying inside for the night, bud." Hiccup says.

Hiccup and Toothless sit and watch as the rain puddled up and the lightning struck all around. One bolt hit so close that it caused the cave to shake, Hiccup was a bit nervous about this, but being next to Toothless made him feel just fine.

Hiccup then turns his attention to the fire that Toothless had started earlier. He sighs and says, "So this is it. The two of us and an unborn baby. Living with the elements on our own." Toothless purrs a bit. "Guess there's no going back now, bud. Not like there would be anything waiting for us on Berk. Still, can't help but wonder if people are still going to think about me, about us." Toothless purrs and coos as if trying to tell Hiccup what he thought. Hiccup smiled, "I know, maybe they will miss us."

Hiccup then looks down to Toothless' stomach and gives it a pat. "You know you're going to be so big in a few months, I might have to drag you to the lake just to get some water." Toothless glares. "Right, right, too soon. Well, I think we ought to get some shut eyes. We had a long day today and I know we will need the rest for tomorrow."

They say goodnight to each other, Hiccup lies on Toothless' stomach and Toothless wraps around Hiccup, giving him the warmth he deserves.

* * *

Hiccup was standing in the cave holding a small black dragon, one that looked like Toothless had shrunk significantly. He looked to the child and smiled at how beautiful it was. But then, the child started coughing and wheezing a whole bunch. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asks. The small dragon continued to cough and even throw up a little, looking weaker and weaker by the second before lying its head back and breathing its last breath. Hiccup shook the baby, performed CPR, did everything he could think of but that baby just wouldn't wake up or do anything. He put its chest to his head and couldn't hear anything, the baby had died in his arms.

Suddenly he hears a roar behind him and sees Toothless on the lake near the cave which had frozen due to it being winter. The ice below the dragon then gives in causing him to fall into the freezing lake and drown.

Hiccup wanted to go save him, but by the time he exited the cave it was too late.

Hiccup then wakes up and sits up all of a sudden yelling "NO!"

He looks around the cave which was now dimly lit by the fire that had died down. The storm had passed by then so it was much calmer. He looked over to Toothless who was awake as well, obviously having heard his mate screaming and wanted to see if everything was ok. There was also no baby in sight anywhere.

Hiccup sighs and realizes it was all just a dream. "Sorry, bud. Just had a nightmare." Didn't mean to wake you. He pats Toothless on the head before lying back down on his dragon and tried to go back to sleep. But before falling asleep, a thought came to mind. _"Was this all a mistake? Should we have stayed?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It's been a month since Hiccup and Toothless left Berk to live on their own so they can raise the child that Toothless is carrying. His stomach is starting to develop a slight bulge, but it really isn't that noticeable.

Hiccup has been doing most of the work. Hunting, fishing, collecting firewood, and of course caring for his mate. He didn't want to seem overconfident but he has gotten a lot better at fishing since they first arrived. He invented a device that shoots a net into the lake their cave was near then automatically pulls the net back, bringing up any unlucky fish that were caught.

Toothless, however didn't really do much anymore. He mostly just stayed in the cave and would only really go out to go to the bathroom or get a drink of water, but every time he left the cave Hiccup would watch him like a hawk until he was safely inside again.

Toothless didn't mind this so much, he knew that Hiccup was just trying to protect him and their baby, although it did seem a bit creepy at times.

However, it was starting to get much colder as winter was just around the corner. In fact, just the other day they had their first snowfall of the season, so Hiccup worked extra hard to gather as much food, wood and supplies as he can before winter hits. He even figured out ways he can preserve food so that it will hopefully last for a long time.

The two mates were lying down in their cave one day when Toothless hears something causing his head to perk up. "What's up bud?" Hiccup asks. Toothless starts to growl a bit so Hiccup grabs a spear and heads out the cave. "Wait here."

Once he leaves the cave he looks around and sees nothing there immediately, but then he was startled a bit as he heard a familiar female voice coming from overhead. "Hiccup!" The voice said. Hiccup looks to the direction of the voice and sees Astrid flying in on Stormfly, obviously very excited to see him.

"Astrid?" He says as she lands, hops off Stormfly and runs over to hug him.

"I was so worried about you, I started to think you might be dead."

"Uh, nope still alive." Hiccup pulls away from the hug and asks, "Astrid, what are you doing here? Did Dad send you?"

"No, he said that I shouldn't look for you as you said you didn't want to be found. I just told him that I was going to be doing some extra dragon training and he seemed ok with it."

Hiccup looks surprised that she would go all this way to find him. "How long did it take you to find me?"

Astrid smiled, "I searched every day for the past three weeks."

"Wow. Wait, are the others coming?"

Astrid's smile fades. "No. Snotlout and the twins gave up pretty early on and Fishlegs stayed for a bit but soon decided that it was hopeless."

"Wow."

"So, what about Toothless? Where's he?"

"Uh, he's in that cave."

Stormfly walks in first, excited to see her friend but catches a familiar yet odd scent. She leans down and smells Toothless' stomach and jumps back a bit after figuring out what that smell was. Toothless just gave her a gummy smile.

"Hiccup, did Toothless put on a little weight?"

Hiccup's eyes go wide, "Did Dad not tell you?"

Astrid shakes her head, "He just told me that you left in the middle of the night and didn't want to be found. He didn't want to talk about why for some reason."

"Ah, well Astrid, prepare for a bombshell."

Hiccup then proceeds to tell Astrid about everything. Him and Toothless being mates, him getting Toothless pregnant, and them running away after his dad treated him poorly yet again.

Astrid had a look of total shock throughout the whole explanation. "Wow. Wow. So you and Toothless are just going to live out here all on your own and raise this baby?"

"Yeah pretty much." Hiccup fully expected Astrid to be mad at him or scold him for doing all of this but instead she seems rather calm, in fact she seems curious.

"How far along is he?" Astrid asks.

"About a month."

"Wow, so it's still pretty early." They then sit in silence as Astrid tries to gather her thoughts until finally she speaks up, "Hiccup, you should come back to Berk. He's still early enough that he could fly back no problem."

"No, I can't go back."

"But why? Hiccup, your dad misses you, Gobber and the other riders miss you, I miss you. Hiccup, we need you to come back."

"No you don't, you just need me to help you get your dragons under control." Astrid was gob-smacked at what Hiccup just said. Hiccup sighs and says, "If I hadn't met Toothless, and started training dragons, you would never even talk to me. I would still be the screw up that I always was. I thought that if I did something extraordinary like training a dragon it would lead to you all respecting me, and it seemed like you did but the reality is that you just needed my help with your dragons. You didn't see me for who I actually am you just see me as the guy who, for the first time in history, decided to not kill a dragon and instead became friends with it. That's just the way it is and that's the way it's going to be. I have no real reason to stay on Berk, other than to be yelled at by either my dad or anyone else for the littlest of things, so I figured I might as well just not be there."

"Hiccup, you know that none of that is true. Ok, sure your dad does still yell at you but that's only because he loves you and wants to see you as the chief after he steps down. Besides, I know who you are. I know you as a sweet, caring, loving young man who any person…or dragon would be more than happy to be with." She scoots over to Hiccup. Toothless notices this and decides to keep a close eye. "Please Hiccup. Come back to Berk. If not for your dad then for me."

Hiccup looks to her and sees the kindness in her eyes which at one point made him think he was in love with her, but then he looks to Toothless and was reminded who he was with and who he needs to be with.

He turns back to Astrid and says, "I'm sorry Astrid. My mind is made up. I can't go back."

Her kind look disappears, "But Hiccup, winter is coming, you know what that can bring, do you really want to chance it out here than at your warm home at Berk?"

"I know what winter means, but I'm going to have to face it. Besides, I will have Toothless with me through it all. I'm sorry Astrid, but for me there's no going back."

Astrid wanted to be mad at him, but she looked to Toothless and saw that he actually seemed pretty happy as well. So she just sighs and says, "Ok, Hiccup. If this is the life you want to live, then I won't force you to come back. But if you change your mind, then you know where to go."

"Thanks for understanding Astrid." Hiccup says with a smile.

The then hug goodbye and Astrid gets back on Stormfly and they fly off back to Berk. Once they've left, Hiccup turns to Toothless and says, "I'd say that went better than I expected." Before they cuddle up and go to bed.

(Back on Berk)

Astrid gets back to Berk just as the sun started to set. Once she gets to her house, however, she sees Stoick standing in front of her door with a disappointing look on his face.

She lands in front of Stoick and hops off Stormfly. She says, "Hey, chief. What's going on?"

Stoick just stares at her for a few seconds before saying, "I know you were looking for him."

Astrid's eyes go wide, "Oh."

She fully expected him to start yelling at her, but instead he calmly says, "Well, how is he?"

She is relieved that he is so calm and says, "He seems happy."

"And Toothless? I assume he told you about his condition."

"Yes, he did and Toothless is doing fine as well."

Stoick smiles. "Good. I can rest easy now knowing that my son, his dragon and their child are alright. For now."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Winter will be here soon. And if our predictions are correct, it's going to be a rough one."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ok, so I figured this story would not be complete without a smut chapter, so here ya go.**

Winter is here. Snow had covered the ground completely, making it white all around. While there hasn't been any storms or blizzards yet, Hiccup knew that one could happen at any moment so he was working double-time to collect as much food and supplies as he can before any kind of storm, which he knew could last for days or even a week, hits them.

The lake near their cave was not completely frozen just yet, but it was about halfway there, meaning Hiccup only had so much time to get as much fish and fresh water from the lake as he can.

One afternoon, Hiccup had just gotten back to the cave after collecting more firewood. He saw that Toothless was taking a nap and was being careful not to disturb him.

By this point, Toothless was about two and a half months into his pregnancy and his stomach had expanded to the size of a basketball. He no longer wears his flying gear or tail anymore as his added weight caused them to not fit anymore.

After Hiccup slowly put down the wood, he looked over and saw that beautiful, sexy, soon-to-be-mother of a beast that he calls his mate. He just couldn't help but think back to the night that caused all of this.

**(Flashback to the night before chapter 1)**

Hiccup, Stoick and Toothless were eating dinner one night when Stoick says, "Just remembered, I have a conference tonight to discuss where to build a new watch tower, I will need to leave real soon, you two will be alright by yourselves?"

"Of course dad."

"Good, that means you can do the dishes." And he walks out before Hiccup could say anything else.

Hiccup looks to Toothless and says, "How does he keep pulling that on me? Well, better get to it."

After Hiccup scrubs the plates and leaves them to dry, he says to Toothless, "Ok, bud. It's just you and me alone tonight. You know what that means?" Toothless then jump up and bear hugs Hiccup with all of his might and starts licking his face all over. "Ok, ok easy bud. Save some for the bedroom."

Toothless gets off his mate and bolts upstairs at lightning speed. Hiccup makes his way upstairs and once he gets to the top he is immediately greeted by Toothless pouncing on him and giving him kisses and licks, which he gracefully leaned into.

Hiccup quickly takes off his clothes and throws them to the side. Once fully naked, he wraps his arms around Toothless' neck and gives him the most passionate kisses he could muster.

"I love you so much." He says as they make their way to Toothless' sleeping slab. Toothless breaks from the kiss and lies on the stone on his back, anxiously waiting for what his rider was going to do to him.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile. He then walks over to the dragon's face and points his already hard cock at his mouth. "Well, better get this thing lubed up a bit." Toothless leans his head over and, with his teeth retracted, starts sucking Hiccup's cock. Getting it all nice and coated in saliva for what was to come.

Toothless was also hard at this point, but he was so long that Hiccup could just reach his hand out from where he was standing and start to stroke it a bit. Even though Toothless preferred being submissive, that certainly did not stop him from having an impressive cock. It reached all the way to the base of his neck when fully hard and had a large knot at the end that swelled up to the size of tennis balls, which were only slightly outmatched by his coconut sized balls that pumped out quarts of cum from just one orgasm. Hiccup felt it was almost a waste to have such a large package but also be a bottom, but if it brought the dragon pleasure, then he was happy.

Once sure that his own smaller cock was lubed up, he walks over to the base of Toothless' tail and lines up the tip of his cock with the dragon's waiting asshole. And, as a safety measure, he rubbed the tip of the dragon dick with his hand, which was now leaking pre, and used some of that to get the tail-hole ready.

Before that night, Hiccup had never fucked Toothless before. They would fool around but it was always either Hiccup pawing Toothless off or them sucking each other until they both came. They didn't want to do anything more because they knew Hiccup's dad was right downstairs and probably wouldn't be too happy waking up to the sounds of his son and a dragon making love. But tonight, since Stoick wasn't home, they knew that they were free to do whatever and, hopefully, not suffer any consequences. (Boy were they wrong.)

He then moves forward and pushes his tip inside of the hole and was able to slide the whole thing in with just one push, which was quite easy considering how much smaller Hiccup is to Toothless.

Hiccup then rocks his hips back and forth in a steady motion before increasing the speed and really giving Toothless the pleasure that he deserves.

Toothless leaned his head back and let his tongue flop out from the love his rider was giving. All he could do was just lie there and let him do all the work, using his asshole like the cock sleeve that it is. Although, he was somewhat in control, he clamped down on his ass making it squeeze around Hiccup's cock and really milk the cock for all it's worth.

The tight pressure around his cock was just too much for Hiccup to bear as he quickly felt his orgasm hit and pumped his human cum inside his dragon's ass. Hiccup looks up and sees that Toothless hasn't cum yet so he slips his cock out but starts working the hole with his fingers and soon his hand.

He pushes his arm in until it he is shoulder deep inside his dragon and then makes a fist before sliding back until his elbow is exposed to the air before pushing himself back in. He kept going like this at a fairly fast pace, and each time he reached his shoulder his fist would press up against Toothless' prostate, making him moan even louder. Hiccup reaches up and squeezes the knot at the end of Toothless' cock, and just one squeeze was enough to send the dragon over the edge causing him to shoot his load all over his chest and head. Toothless had opened his mouth wide as an attempt to catch any of the delicious cum that he was shooting and was able to get a few cups worth.

Hiccup then moves back over to Toothless and gives him a kiss on the cheek saying "I love you, bud." Before heading to bed.

**(End of flashback)**

Just thinking about that magical night made Hiccup feel his pants tighten up and he realized that they haven't had sex at least since before they found out Toothless was pregnant, especially since they moved as Hiccup has been too busy collecting supplies that he never thought about it. He also realized that Toothless has been doing quite a bit of work himself, carrying a child and all that, so maybe he deserves a reward.

Hiccup then notices that Toothless was awake, he probably woke up while he was daydreaming. "Hey, buddy, didn't notice you were up. Listen, I know things have been a bit rough, but what do you say we get a little…intimate tonight?"

Toothless almost jumps with joy at this suggestion and then lies down on his back, large belly showing for the world to see, ready for whatever Hiccup had planned. Hiccup chuckles at how quickly Toothless agreed to doing this.

"Ok, now I know you like to bottom, but I was thinking that, since you've been so wonderful with carrying our baby, I thought I could do something really nice for you."

Toothless seems a tad confused as to what Hiccup is saying, so Hiccup decides to show him by first taking off his clothes. The fire in the cave was fairly warm, plus he knew that Toothless' body heat would help him out. He then lies on Toothless with is human ass facing the dragon's face. He looks back and shakes his hips for him. "C'mon big guy. If we're going to do what I have planned, then you're gonna need to get this thing good and ready."

Toothless finally understood and extends his forked tongue to start licking Hiccup's pucker and getting it nice and saliva-coated. Hiccup hadn't been a bottom for Toothless yet, but was excited to gain the experience. Toothless' tongue was quite warm as it slid along Hiccup's asshole. Hiccup then felt something poking his face and saw that Toothless was now fully hard and was starting to drip. "Well that was quick. Guess I better get this thing ready" He said as he slips the large tip of the dragon's shaft into his mouth.

The taste of Hiccup's ass plus his small mouth on his cock, it was a wonder how Toothless didn't blow his load right then and there. After a few minutes of foreplay, Hiccup slips Toothless out of his mouth with a pop and says to him, "Ok, bud. I think I'm ready." Toothless stops licking and Hiccup turns around and positions his ass over Toothless' cock. He was very careful not to step on Toothless' stomach.

Hiccup stretches himself out a bit with his fingers and then slides himself back allowing the dragon tip to enter his ass. Hiccup was able to take a few inches before he had to stop and adjust himself. He had never taken a cock before, much less a dragon's, so he needed some time to get used to it.

Inch by inch he pushed his way further and further down the shaft until eventually he reached the knot. He then takes a moment to adjust himself to the large shaft that was inside of him until he starts moving his hips up a bit before setting them down again.

It hurt a lot at first, but soon the pain turned into pleasure and he was able to ride the cock like he's done this a thousand times. Toothless was in a state of pure ecstasy as he felt his whole cock, minus the knot, getting swallowed by his mate. He was still a bottom at heart, but now that he's having a chance to top, he feels like he can try out doing both, although he knew that given the choice he would pick bottom in a heartbeat.

Hiccup rode his dragon's cock with all the strength he had until he got to the knot, which he knew would be the biggest challenge of all. He looked to Toothless who knew exactly what he was thinking so Toothless placed his front paws on Hiccup's shoulders and pushed his human down, making him stretch like he's never been stretched before.

The pain was a lot worse this time, but, to Hiccup's surprise, he was able to stretch out enough so that the knot could slip right in, and once it did Toothless then reached his peak and started shooting hot seed deep into his mate's insides. The rush of seed making Hiccup cum as well onto Toothless' stomach.

With their climaxes subsided, Hiccup lays on Toothless' stomach and gives it a pat signaling that he did and was doing an excellent job.

"I love you, so much. And I love you too, unborn child of ours." Hiccup then thinks for a second and says with a chuckle. "I guess I can now cross 'have sex with a pregnant male dragon' off my bucket list." Toothless also gave a lazy dragon laugh before they both quickly slipped into slumber in each other's arms.

**Thank you guys for reading this story up to this point.**

**I would like to make a quick shout out to all of my supporters so far: Darachoth, OnyxPhantom, StarryDragon4, dragonfixed00, dresden12, flamingsapphire15, jumpingwilkes, cogjensen, Wodenfang zero fullbuster and anonymous Prime.**

**You guys are awesome and I love hearing your feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey, sorry for not posting anything yesterday, Writers Block hit me like a train halfway through so I just decided to pause and finish this chapter today. I hope you enjoy.**

A harsh winter storm has hit Hiccup and Toothless, with high wind and snow blowing everywhere it was a wonder if anything could survive out there in that condition. The storm had been going on for a week straight now, and it was starting to take its toll.

Hiccup had constructed a wood door for the cave, but it wasn't the most effective as snow did sneak its way through the unprotected areas of the cave entrance.

Hiccup knew that the storm was coming the day before it hit, but had under anticipated how long it was going to last, and as a result, food was starting to run low. They had already gone through whatever fresh food they got the day before the storm hit and about half of the preserved food that Hiccup made and since it was too cold and windy to fish, it was all they had, so they had to ration out the food to make sure they were both getting enough to stay alive another day.

The couple were forced to stay inside the cave to stay as warm as possible and pray that it would pass soon. Hiccup thought he made sure that they had enough firewood to hopefully last them through the rest of the storm, but again it was also starting to run low. Toothless had his thick dragon scales to help keep him warm and Hiccup had made some extra clothes out of deer skin, but it was so cold that none of that seemed to matter.

Hiccup started to become very worried. Worried about what they would do if the food or the firewood ran out and the storm hadn't let up yet, worried about the possibility of freezing to death, but most of all he was worried about the baby. By this point Toothless' stomach had grown to twice its normal size, but they both expected him to be bigger. Was Toothless eating enough so that the baby could grow properly? Was his thick scales enough to keep it warm and alive? What if the baby dies from hunger? All of these questions rattled through Hiccup's mind making him also worried he might lose it from being trapped so long.

Suddenly, the wood door is forced open causing snow to blow in. Hiccup quickly ran over to put the door back in place. Once the door was up, Hiccup shivers from being exposed to the intense cold for just that short period of time before running back over to the fire and his warm mate.

"Sorry about that, bud. Guess once the storm is over I should work on making that door sturdier." He said as he looks down to the fire with a worried look on his face. He then sighs and says, "Toothless, do you think we should've stayed at Berk?"

Toothless gave him a surprised look. "I mean, yes we were treated poorly but at least then we had a house and a warm bed and tons of food and people who could help us in our time of need. Now we're out here on our own waiting for our asses to either freeze to death or give out from starvation. I just I just." He started to tear up a bit. Toothless leaned his head in as he could tell this was a bit more than about being homesick.

Hiccup the worry in Toothless' eyes and decided to say what was on his mind. "Do you remember the first night we moved here and I had that nightmare?" Toothless nods, "I thought it was just a onetime thing but, it turns out that wasn't the case. Just about every night since I have that same nightmare over and over, night after night. And it always ends the same, a baby dragon dies in my arms and you fall into a frozen lake and drown. I don't even wake up screaming after anymore because I'm just used to it being there." Hiccup takes a moment to breathe and gather his thoughts. He realized that he hadn't told Toothless about what the dream was about. "I never told you about it because I didn't want you to worry so much about me. And now that I am telling you it's actually making me even more worried. What if this is my subconscious mind telling me that this is all a mistake, that some sort of disaster is going to happen to one of us either leaving you alone with a baby or me alone all together? What if this storm is just nature's way of trying to kick us out and telling us that we shouldn't even be out here? I just wish there was some way I could find hope in all of this."

Hiccup then lays a hand on Toothless' belly and rubs it a bit.

Kick

Hiccup moved his hand back as he felt something kicking him from inside. He lays his hand back to see if it will do it again.

Kick

He felt it again, but was less surprised this time and more relieved.

He smiled. For the first time since the storm began he smiled. For that small gesture that little bundle of joy inside his dragon gave him all the hope that he needed.

Toothless laid his head on Hiccup's shoulder and Hiccup gave him a scratch on the chin, giving him the non-verbal sign that he knew things were going to be ok.

And then, as if a sign from the gods themselves, the Hiccup heard the wind outside getting lighter, and the snow wasn't blowing nearly as hard. The storm was finally over.

Hiccup opens up the door and he and Toothless step outside for the first time in a week. The whole area in front of their cave was covered in a thick blanket of snow that glistened as the sun started to appear.

"It's a miracle, bud. A true miracle." Hiccup said as he couldn't believe that only half an hour ago he was having doubts on whether or not he should even be there, and now he sees the bright and shiny future ahead of them.

First things first, they needed to get some form of fresh food in them, so they head over to the lake. The lake was frozen solid so Hiccup asked Toothless to fire a plasma blast into the lake. Sadly, the lake was so frozen that the blast only made a crater in the ice.

Toothless then picked up a smell and followed it with Hiccup in tow. They walked for a few minutes and stumbled upon a portion of a river that was not frozen, another sign of hope for Hiccup.

They look around and see there are a few fish swimming around in the freezing water so Hiccup uses his spear to catch some lunch. He managed to get one for himself, which was plenty for him, and four for Toothless and the baby, plus a few more to take back to the cave.

As they headed back, Hiccup smiles and says, "You know, Toothless. I had my doubts at the start but now, I think you and I are going to be just fine." Toothless grunts trying to remind Hiccup of something. "Yes, the baby will be fine too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Ah….ah-choo!" Hiccup sneezed out.

Why was he sneezing you may ask? Well, the other day he felt that the lake in front of the cave was frozen enough so he decided to try out ice fishing. So, he had Toothless fire a plasma blast into one of the less frozen areas of the lake and he went over to where the hole was.

Sadly, his metal leg wasn't as suitable for ice as he had hoped and he ended up slipping and falling into the hole and into the ice cold water. Toothless used his tail to fish his mate out who was shivering like crazy once he was out. It left Toothless to wonder how Hiccup made it as far as he did before he met him, and Hiccup was beginning to wonder the same thing. unfortunately, being in that freezing water left Hiccup with a pretty nasty cold.

He woke up that morning sneezing and feeling terrible all over. He also had a fever which left him feeling so hot he had to take off his clothes until he was just wearing his undershirt and some pants. He had Toothless stay away from him that day. He wasn't too sure if humans and dragons could catch the same diseases but he really didn't want to risk it, especially with that baby being due in only a few more weeks.

What was worse is that, because he was sick, Hiccup isn't able to go outside and find food or gather more resources so, just like during the storm, he was stuck inside all day sitting up against the fire.

One thing did occur to him, the nightmares that he had where he saw a baby dragon get sick and die while Toothless fell into the frozen lake, what if those dreams were actually a vision of the future only to tell them that those things were going to happen to him and not to Toothless. Sure it seemed like a bit of a stretch, but at that moment he had no idea what else to think.

Hiccup looks to Toothless and says through sniffles, "Well, bud. The storm was one thing, but now that I'm sick, I'm starting to have doubts again on whether or not we should be here."

Toothless then gets up and walks over to curl himself around Hiccup. Hiccup tried to push Toothless away but Toothless assured him that he would be fine.

Hiccup pats Toothless' head and says, "Thanks, bud. You're right. This sickness, just like the storm, is just a test from the gods to see if we are really up for the challenge. I'm sure I'll feel better by tomorrow, but still-"He was cut off mid-sentence when Toothless heard something coming.

They look to the wood door for the cave, hearing some commotion outside. But then, a female voice that they both know was heard as the door was opened.

"Hiccup? Are you there?" Astrid asks.

"Astrid?" He asks as the door opens and Astrid and Stormfly walk in and greet the other two. But then, a much larger figure is seen entering the cave as well. "DAD?"

"Hiccup! It's so good to see you again!" He wanted to hug his son but stopped in his tracks as Hiccup let out a nasty sneeze. "Hiccup? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine dad, just a little cold."

"Around here a 'little cold' can be a death sentence. Son, we need to get you feeling better as soon as possible."

"Your father's right, Hiccup." Astrid says, "If you were still on Berk, yes this cold would be fine, but out here in the wild? It could lead you to dying!"

"Guys, really. It will be fine" Hiccup says as he sneezes again.

Stoick then pulls a small bottle out of Stomfly's saddle bag. "Here, drink this. It should help."

"What is it dad?"

"It's cold medicine. I got it from Gothi because I was worried that something like this would happen, now drink." Hiccup looks at the liquid before drinking the whole bottle. "That's it, you should be fine now."

"Thanks, dad. So, now that my sickness is taken care of, I gotta know, are you here to try to convince me to come back to Berk?"

"No, Hiccup." Astrid says. "We came here because we wanted to check on you and see if you're safe, and that we wanted to help you."

"What?" Hiccup asks.

"We just want to be there for you until the baby arrives. Then, we will leave you two alone for good." Stoick says.

Hiccup is a bit surprised that his dad is saying this, "But, what about Berk?"

"I left Spitelout in charge until I returned. I didn't tell anyone where I was going or why I was going, I just said that I needed to be away for a few weeks and they all seemed to buy it."

"Dad, I appreciate you coming here, but really I-" He was cut off by another sneeze.

"Hiccup, look at yourself." Stoick says in a stern voice. "You're sick as a dog, your food supply is low, your dragon can't fly due to his condition, so you clearly need help!" Hiccup looked like he wanted to cry as he realized just the crappy situation he was in.

Stoick sees this and takes a breath before saying, "Son, I know I wasn't the best father. I always pushed you away and made you feel down and never gave you the chance to show me who you really are. Now, I want to change all of that, I want to be here what should be the most important moment of your life, the birth of your child, my grandchild." He puts his hand on Hiccup's "I have already lost your mother, I am not going to lose you. Please, Hiccup. Let Astrid and I stay at least until this baby is born, then you can live the rest of your lives on your own, just like you wanted."

Hiccup looked into his dad's eyes and saw that what he was saying was truly genuine and truthful. He looked to Astrid who had the same look then looked to Toothless who had the look saying "_its fine. I won't mind._"

Hiccup finally says, "Ok, you two can stay. Just until I can figure out what I want to do once the baby is born, I'm still a bit uncertain about some things."

"Deal." Stoick says. "Astrid, go to the lake and get as many fish as you can, you can use Stormfly's fire to melt the ice, I will head out to look for more firewood."

Astrid smiles, "You got it, chief! C'mon, Stormfly." And they head out.

Before Stoick heads out he says to Hiccup, "Will you be ok by yourself for a little bit?"

"I'll be fine, dad. I have Toothless." Toothless purrs saying _"I will protect my mate at all costs."_

"Good. Oh, and before I forget I wanted to let you know that I am very proud of you, son, and you too, dragon."

Hiccup smiles, "Thanks dad." Stoick then picks up his axe and heads out. Hiccup looks to Toothless and says, "What did I tell you? Everything will work out in the end." But that was before he sneezed so hard it startled Toothless a bit. Hiccup says as he sniffles a bit, "Sorry, bud."

* * *

**Alright, the baby will be here very soon, before it arrives I would like to know what you, the readers, think it will look like.**

**Will it be a boy or a girl? What will its name be? Will it have a human-like body with wings and a tail or a more dragon body without those accessories? I'd love to hear what you say in the reviews.**

**Thank you for reading and I will see you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It all started one day a few weeks after Astrid and Stoick came to help Hiccup and Toothless until their baby is born. Fortunately, whatever Stoick gave the previously sick Hiccup did wonders to his body and he was better by the next day.

Toothless was due any day at this point, and he and Hiccup couldn't be more excited to finally become new parents. Of course, this did not come without side effects. Toothless' stomach has bloated to the size of a watermelon, and due to the weight of it all it now hurts his back to even stand, but he knows to stay strong for his mate.

Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless were just chilling in the cave one afternoon, Stoick was out doing some more fishing, when Hiccup points out to the now massive Toothless, "Gee, bud. If I didn't know better I'd say you looked like Meatlug." Toothless glared and gave him a tail-smack on the back of the head, but for Hiccup it was worth it.

Astrid then says, "I just can't wait for this baby to arrive. I wonder which of you it will look more like."

"I don't care what it looks like. It is our child and we will love it no matter what. Right Toothless." Toothless purrs.

Suddenly, Toothless feels a sharp pain in his stomach causing him to wince. Hiccup notices this and asks, "What's wrong, bud?" Toothless couldn't respond and he grabs his belly as the pain just got worse. "Is it contractions?" Toothless quickly nods, "Crap, dad!"

Stoick stops what he was doing and rushes back to the cave's entrance. "Hiccup! What's wrong?"

"It's Toothless! I think the baby's coming!"

Stoick runs over to the dragon's backside. "Ok, Toothless." He says in a calming but loud voice. "It will be alright. Astrid, go put some water on the fire so it can get hot."

Astrid fills a pot with some water and puts it on the fire before running back over to Toothless' back.

"Someone grab his tail and move it out of the way." Stoick says. Astrid grabs the tail and pulls it so that his tail-hole is exposed.

Toothless is in deep pain now, much worse than when he got shot down and lost his tail fin, all he could do is lay there and hope that this baby is out soon.

Hiccup gives Toothless a rub on the belly and says, "You're doing fine, bud." Toothless gives him a glare saying "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Hiccup understood this from the look alone, but knew that Toothless was just in pain.

Hiccup looks to his dad and says, "Dad, you know what you're doing?"

"I was there when you were born, Hiccup. I can handle this."

"Right, gotcha."

"Toothless, I need you to focus on your breathing. I know it hurts but you need to stay calm." Toothless seemed to understand as he started breathing at a rapid pace. "Good job, Toothless."

"You're doing awesome." Astrid says.

"See anything yet dad?" Hiccup asks.

"Nothing yet. There is a bit of blood but that's normal."

Toothless was in near agony, he felt like he was being stabbed in the stomach with a sword and they just left the sword there. After about half an hour of constant yet increasing pain, Toothless feels something pressing against his rectum, he instantly knew what it was so he started squeezing his anal muscles and could feel the baby inching its way towards his asshole.

A minute later, Stoick says, "I can see it! The head is starting to appear!"

"Great work, Toothless!" Hiccup says.

"Keep pushing, you're doing great!"

Toothless pushes with all of his might until he had to stop to breathe, causing the baby to slide back in a little before Toothless starts pushing again. The head was about halfway out and you could just start to see the baby's eyes.

"It's almost there, keep going!" Stoick says.

Finally, with one final push, the rest of the baby just slides out of Toothless with ease and lands in Stoick's waiting arms, covered in blood and fluids and started crying. "It's a boy!" He says.

"A boy. You hear that Toothless? It's a little boy!" Hiccup says with all the excitement he had.

Stoick uses his axe to cut the umbilical cord. A little excessive, maybe, but it did the job. He then rushes the baby over to the now hot water and uses it to rinse off the fluids then wraps it in a deer fur blanket that Hiccup made.

"How does it look dad?" Hiccup asks.

"See for yourself." Stoick says as he hands his new grandson over to its dad so he could see it for the first time. It had stopped crying by now and was snuggled up in his blanket asleep. Astrid ran over to sit next to him. What he saw made him tear up instantly.

"Oh my gods. It's-It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

"You know I'm right next to you right?" Astrid says.

"I-I mean…" He stutters for a bit trying to figure out the right thing to say.

"Save it, I know what you meant. Oh, Hiccup just look at him."

Inside that blanket was the bundle of joy that he had been waiting to see for five months now. Its body was human like, but had long, pointed ears and a wide mouth, it had brown hair that had already grown a bit. It had wings that were wrapped around its body like a second blanket and a tail that poked out from under the deer fur blanket. It hadn't opened its eyes yet so Hiccup wasn't sure if it had his mom's emerald green eyes or his dad's forest green eyes. And most of all, it made Hiccup feel like the happiest and luckiest Viking in the world.

Hiccup couldn't help but start crying at the beautiful creature that was in his arms. He puts it in front of Toothless so he could see it. "Look, bud. Look what we managed to create." Toothless seemed as happy as Hiccup, seeing that little bundle of joy made him feel like that whole thing was worth it. He even gave his new son a lick on the forehead.

That lick made the baby open its eyes for the first time so it could see the world it just entered. Hiccup saw that it had its mother's eyes, a bright emerald green that shined in the cave.

Then Astrid decides to point out. "Uh, how is, you know, feeding going to work?"

Hiccup's eyes went wide, "Uh, good question. I guess we just…" And he moves the baby so that its head is up against Toothless' chest. Toothless leans to the side to give the baby better access. The baby sniffs for a bit and then latches on to Toothless, sucking the male milk out of him. From behind, Hiccup could see that it had frills on its back as well.

"That has to be one of the strangest things I've ever seen." Astrid says.

Hiccup shrugs, "I never said I was a normal Viking or that Toothless was a normal dragon."

"True. So, have you thought about names?"

"I have, and I think I'm going to go with…Shadow."

"I like that. Stoick?"

"Seems fitting to me." Stoick says with a smile. "Hiccup, I said it earlier, but I am so happy for you and proud of you. I think you, Toothless and Shadow will make a very happy family."

"Couldn't agree more, dad. And Toothless, I am just as proud of you for making all of this possible. I love you, Toothless. I truly do."

Toothless grunted saying "I love you too, Hiccup." Before passing out from exhaustion.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said.

"Let him sleep, he's had a long day." Stoick says.

The baby seemed done with its first meal so Hiccup put it on his shoulder to burp it. It burped and went right back to sleep in Hiccup's arms.

Stoick says, "Astrid and I will stay here to help you out until you're more used to having Shadow around. Then we will head back to Berk and leave you alone for good."

"Thanks dad. It means a lot that you've been so supportive. You too Astrid."

"Of course, son."

* * *

**And there you have it, the baby is born. Thank you all for reading and showing support, it means a lot.**

**Also, quick shoutout to Razor95 and tefe203 for your comments on the last two chapters. You guys are awesome and I love hearing what you all have to say.**

**Quick note: I was actually originally planning on making this the final chapter but then I got some other ideas that I will have to share once the time comes. So, there is more to the story, you'll just have to wait to see it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It has been a few days since the little human-dragon hybrid, Shadow Dusk Haddock, was brought into the world, and neither of his parents could be happier. Toothless had made a full recovery from child birth and has even started flying with Hiccup again regularly to work off some of the excess pregnancy belly, they wouldn't fly as long or as often as they used to since they do have a baby at home, but it was still nice to leave Shadow with Astrid or Stoick and take that bit of time for themselves.

Shadow, much like his dad, was quite the adventurous and curious baby. While he couldn't walk yet, he spent most of the day awake and looking around at the world and using his little hands to grab whatever is near him.

Hiccup and Toothless love their child and can't wait to see what kind of man-dragon he grows up to be.

Stoick and Astrid were still staying with them to help get them used to having Shadow around, and both parents seemed to be getting the grasp of things. Although, Shadow would wake up crying in the middle of the night every night needing a late night snack and/or a diaper change, which Hiccup and Toothless would rotate doing, but it didn't bother them too much.

One day Hiccup was standing at the entrance of the cave looking out to the lake. Shadow was asleep in his nest and Toothless was curled up beside him while Stoick and Astrid had taken a small trip back to Berk on Stormfly to make sure things were ok. Spring was finally here, making the whole area outside the cave come to life in a beautiful display.

Hiccup looks up and sees Stormfly landing with Astrid and Stoick on her back. They get off her and walk up to say hi but Hiccup puts his finger on his mouth and nudges his head towards the nest.

Astrid and Stoick quietly head inside to check on the baby and see him wrapped in his blanket and in a deep sleep. Toothless saw them walk and went to Astrid's side where she patted him on the head whispering, "Your baby is so beautiful. You did an excellent job." Toothless quietly purrs and then Shadow lets out the cutest little yawn either of them had ever seen, but he didn't wake up.

Astrid steps away and walks back to Hiccup and hugs him from the side. Though Hiccup seems to have his thinking expression on his face which Astrid noticed and wordlessly asked him what's going on.

Hiccup sighs and says, "Astrid, I've been thinking and…I want to move back to Berk."

Astrid is a bit surprised by this, "Really? Why?"

"Well, when I left I thought that I was ready for anything that came my way, but you saw it with that storm and me being sick that I actually don't have what it takes to live on my own just yet, so I think it would be best if I came back."

By this point, Stoick has overheard what Hiccup was saying and decided to listen in.

Astrid begins to say, "But, Hiccup-"

"I know, how will I explain me having a human-dragon baby and also having mated that dragon, but I think that, if dad can accept me for who I am, then I think Berk will as well." Hiccup then notices that his dad has been listening in and says to him, "Dad?"

"If I can get over the fact that you are in love with a male dragon, then I think they will to. You are welcome back, but only if that's what you and Toothless decide."

Hiccup smiles at his dad's generosity. He looks to Toothless and says, "Toothless, what do you say? You want to head back to Berk to raise our child?" Toothless gives a happy grunt saying he's on board. "I'll take that as a yes. But we can't leave now, we have to wait until we are sure that Shadow can survive the flight."

"Aye. Astrid, send a Terror mail to Berk, tell them that my son will be returning, and that he will be bringing an extra surprise."

"You got it, sir" Astrid writes up her message and attaches it to a Terrible Terror's leg and sends it off to Berk.

Hiccup looks to Stoick and says, "You really think they'll accept me? Accept us?"

"I know they will. You're the chief's son, they will accept you just like they've accepted having dragons live with us."

Days later, the gang pack up and get ready for the flight back to Berk where hopefully they will be greeted with accepting faces.

Astrid and Stoick put their stuff on Stormfly and Hiccup gets his things on Toothless and takes Shadow in his arms. Before they leave, Hiccup and Toothless get one last look at the cave they lived in for months, making a note to return sometime, maybe once Shadow is a bit older. Obviously they wouldn't return during the winter, but it's still a nice location.

Once they made sure they had everything they came with, plus something extra, Toothless and Stromfly flap their wings and they are off. They both had to slow down out of respect for the baby who was asleep at the time.

The flight back to Berk was fairly smooth, minus one pit stop to change someone's messy diaper, and once they could see Berk, Hiccup took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever was about to come their way.

They look to the Mead Hall and see a crowd of people and dragons standing outside, waiting for them.

"Look, there they are!" One Viking shouts and soon the whole crowd comes to life as Toothless and Stormfly set down. Apparently, everyone was excited about Hiccup's return and they all wanted to throw a party to celebrate.

Hiccup couldn't believe it, the whole village standing outside the Mead Hall. Hiccup's other friends, Gobber, Gothi, everyone's dragons, all of them happy to see him and seem to be anxious to find out what Hiccup has been up to the past couple of months.

But, he quickly realized who was in his arms, and told everyone to quiet down, and they all did which was surprising seeing as they were Vikings and dragons.

Hiccup carefully steps off Toothless and says to the crowd. "Uh, hi everyone. I uh didn't expect you all to be here for my return." They were all pretty silent but were mostly looking to the bundle in Hiccup's arms and waiting for an explanation.

Hiccup notices this and says, "Right, got some explaining to do. Well, I guess I will first say this. You all know my dragon Toothless." Toothless grunts. "Well, here comes the first reveal of the day, Toothless and I…are in love and we are mates. We have been since about two weeks before I left. It's actually one of the reasons why I left because I wasn't sure how accepting you would be of me loving a male dragon."

Silence. That was all that filled the air. Hiccup looked around at everyone's faces which had mixed expressions of surprise, joy, and a tad bit of confusion but none of them seemed to be of disgust or rage.

Hiccup then felt it was fine to say, "Ok, now that brings me to the other thing I wanted to talk about. The thing that you may find just as if not even more disturbing." He pulls the blankets back revealing Shadow's face. "This sweet little angel from the gods themselves is Shadow. He is Toothless and I's son. We created him, Toothless carried him in his stomach, and now he is the newest addition to not only the Haddock family but the village of Berk. I love him just as much as I love Toothless, and if you won't accept me for who I am, then to hell with you."

The same dead silence filled the area. The whole crowd of Vikings with the same expressions, mostly on different faces, but again none of them seemed to be mad or disgusted.

Stoick then takes Shadow in his arms and holds him up for the village to see. "People of Berk. It is my great honor to welcome the newest addition to the Berk family, Shadow!" The crowd then starts cheering. They were actually cheering. Not one of them threatened to throw an axe at the baby or shame Hiccup for these sinful acts, they just cheered. Hiccup couldn't be happier or more surprised with their reaction, it actually made him tear up a bit.

He then motions everyone to quiet down and says, "Thank you, everyone. I am so grateful for your support and acceptance. But, I do have one last thing to say and it's something that not even my dad knows about." He turns to Toothless and holds his head in his hands.

"Toothless, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Because of you I now have a family, I have people who look up to me, I have the trust of dozens of dragons, and most of all I have found my true reason for living. But, there is one thing that I don't have and I think you can help me with it." Hiccup then goes to Stormfly's saddle bag and pulls out a large golden band. "Toothless, I love you, and I want to make us official mates for life. Will you marry me?"

Again with the dead silence but this time the air was also filled with surprise and happiness. Even Stoick didn't know what to say.

"Hiccup!" Astrid says.

"I know it's the farthest thing from traditional. But my heart knows what it wants, what it needs, and Toothless, you are the one that it's telling me to go for. What do you say, bud?"

Toothless also has a look of surprise on his face but also a bit of confusion as he isn't too sure what Hiccup is asking. Astrid whispers something to Toothless and he seems to understand. He then gets on his hind legs and gives Hiccup the biggest Bear Hug he's ever given, with a large gummy smile to go with it.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hiccup says as he felt his bones being crushed. Toothless pulls back from the hug to let Hiccup breathe and once he does, the crowd starts its cheering again.

Hiccup takes Shadow, who was awake at this point from all the cheering, back from Stoick who puts his hand on his own son's shoulder and says. "You are making a good decision. You always have."

"That's a little bit of a stretch, don't you think dad?"

Stoick chuckles. "Fair enough."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A month has passed since Hiccup, Toothless and Shadow have moved back to Berk, and they couldn't be happier with their decision. They managed to get their own place near the town square, but Stoick does make sure to stop by regularly to check on his grandson. Shadow's baby teeth had already started to grow in and they are retractable but have a human shape to them.

But this day in particular would be one that none of the villagers would ever forget. The day where the first time ever, a human and a dragon will have their love be forever bound by the laws of Berk and will stay bound until they both are in Valhalla, and even beyond that.

Shadow was with Fishlegs for the day as he knew that Hiccup and Toothless would be pretty busy that day for watching a baby. Hiccup was in his and Toothless' small house getting dressed and ready while Toothless was in the cove getting himself groomed up.

Hiccup was in the middle of getting ready when his dad knocks at the door. "Come in." Hiccup says.

Stoick opens the door and says, "Hello, Hiccup."

"Hey, Dad."

"Big day today."

"Oh yeah, but I know it will be very special."

"That is without question." Stoick walks over to his son. There is a moment of silence before he says, "Son, I might've said this earlier, but I am so sorry for ignoring you and pushing you away the night you left. I should've just listened to you, but instead I drove you to the point of wanting to run, well fly away. I can now see how much Toothless means to you, and how much Shadow looks up to you as his father, and most importantly I can see the man you have become. Can you ever forgive me for that night?"

Hiccup paused to think then says, "Dad, I will admit that I was furious with you that night for not letting me speak, but once you came to me saying that you support me, everything that happened up until that night just didn't matter anymore. You will always be my dad, that's something that not even one tough night can change."

Stoick smiles. "I'm glad." He puts his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "I am so very proud of you. You are an amazing son, an amazing father, and I know you will be an amazing husband. One other thing," He reaches behind his back and pulls out a necklace with Berk's symbol on it. "This is the necklace my father gave me when I married your mom. It is said that it will bring eternal luck to the Haddock family. Now, I want you to have it." He gives the necklace to Hiccup.

"Wow, thanks Dad. This. This means a lot" they exchange a hug.

Stoick then gets up and says, "Well, I better leave you to get ready. Don't be late." He says as he walks out the door.

"Very funny." He yelled as Stoick left. "Late for my own wedding, as if."

* * *

Meanwhile, Toothless was at the cove where he and Hiccup became friends getting himself bathed and ready.

He had to admit, he was pretty nervous about this. He had been to a few Viking weddings but weren't too sure what they meant until now.

Hoping to release some of the nerves, he looks around to make sure no one's watching and then, using his incredible flexibility, leans his head down to his sheath and balls and starts licking his coconut sized balls a bit. It felt really good, especially since he had no chance of being able to do it while he was pregnant, and even before then, when he and Hiccup weren't mates yet, he could only do it by sneaking out late at night and doing it in the forest.

So he was busy pleasuring himself when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Having fun?" the voice said.

Toothless quickly turns around and sees Astrid at the entrance of the cove. He tried to hide it by wrapping his wings around himself and giving the old gummy smile. Astrid laughs and shakes her head at the display. "Relax, I won't tell Hiccup."

Toothless looks back to the pond in the center of the cove and Astrid walks over to him. He then looks to her. "Look, Toothless. I know you and I haven't had the best relationship. I mean, not even close to what you and Hiccup have, but you can believe me when I tell you this, you are the most amazing, special dragon that I've ever met, I mean, you handled carrying and giving birth to Shadow like you've done it for years, and Hiccup will be more than lucky to have you as a husband." Toothless purrs at these kind words.

Astrid reaches her hand up and touches Toothless' nose. Normally he would only let Hiccup touch him like this, but this time he made an exception. Astrid then starts to walk away. "Well, the ceremony starts in half an hour. You mind giving me a ride back?" Toothless smiles and tosses Astrid on his back and they fly off back to Berk.

* * *

The weather was perfect, not a cloud in the sky for miles, it was as if the gods wanted this day to be as perfect as possible.

The whole village of Berk were gathered at the cliff overlooking the ocean. Hiccup's friends were seated up front while their dragons were in the back but were the closest dragons to the front. In the front, there stood Gothi and Gobber at the altar with Hiccup right next to them wearing his best suit. Stoick and Astrid were standing next to him and Shadow was in Astrid's arms.

Then Toothless walks up to the crowd and everyone quiets down and stands up as the Night Fury makes his way to the altar where his rider and mate was waiting for him. Once Toothless was at the front, Hiccup turns around so that they are both facing Gothi and Gobber. Everyone sits back down and Gobber then starts reading the speech that Gothi wrote.

"Love is a very powerful emotion, for some it is the reason why life is worth living, for others it gives them a reason to fight on in battle, and it is something that will carry someone on even in Valhalla. Most of us find love right in front of our faces, but some of us find it in the most unusual yet special place possible. Today, we are here to celebrate the union of two very unique lovers, one a Viking who's strong heart makes up for his lack of muscle, and the other a dragon who's passionate love led him to bearing a child for said Viking." He motions towards Shadow before continuing. "These two have already proven what a Viking and a dragon can do together in the field of battle, now they are here to prove their love for one another. Now, for a tradition unique to this ceremony."

Gobber grabs a metal basket filled with charcoal. He also hands Hiccup a lit torch. "Will the two lovers please light the coals together?" Hiccup dips the torch onto the coals and Toothless shoots a small plasma blast, igniting the coals instantly. "This fire represents the burning passion of love between these two individuals."

Gobber then turns to Hiccup and asks, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, do you take Toothless the dragon as your lawfully wedded dragon husband?"

Hiccup looks to Toothless and says, "Yes, I do."

Gobber looks to Toothless and asks, "Toothless, do you take Hiccup to be not only your rider, not only your companion, but your eternal lover."

Toothless grunts saying. "I do."

"Then by the laws of Berk, and under the watchful eye of Thor, I now pronounce you husband and dragon. You may now kiss each other."

Hiccup and Toothless smile before leaning in and giving each other the most passionate kiss they've ever given, right in front of the whole village. The crowd then lights up and cheers on the newlyweds as they break their kiss and walk back through the crowd. Once out of the crowd, Astrid hands the awakened Shadow to Stoick and gives Hiccup a big hug. "You never cease to amaze me, do you?"

"I try my best."

"And Toothless, I couldn't be happier for you either." She says as she hugs the dragon's head. He purrs a bit from the care.

Stoick then hands Shadow back to Hiccup and gives them both a big hug. "I wish nothing but happiness and joy in all three of your futures."

"Thanks dad. You know, Astrid I never got to ask, how are you so cool about all of this, I mean didn't you have feelings for me at one point."

Astrid pulls away from Toothless and says, "Well, I will admit, when you managed to take down the Red Death I thought that maybe you could be boyfriend material, but honestly I'm just glad that you both are happy with each other."

"Wow, thank you Astrid."

With that, Hiccup, Toothless and Shadow head back home, anxious and excited to see what their future holds.

* * *

**There you have it. Now Hiccup and Toothless are official mates for life. But don't think it's all over just yet, there is one more chapter that should be up by tomorrow. And let me tell you, it's going to be good.**

**Thank you for reading, and I will see you soon.**

**Oh and to quote tefe203: "To be continued…"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**What time is it? I believe it's smut time.**

For their Honeymoon, Hiccup and Toothless decided to head back to the cave that they lived in while Toothless was pregnant for a weekend getaway. They figured they would need it after a month with dealing with the baby on top of their normal work.

Shadow stayed at their house with his grandfather watching them. He agreed to do it only if they promise not to go through that whole thing again.

Hiccup wasn't worried, as much as they love Shadow, he was pretty sure that if he even mentioned wanting another kid, he would end up getting fish slapped in the face.

On the way there, Hiccup started to feel a little worried. This will be the first time they will be away from Shadow for more than an hour, so he was pretty anxious about what might happen, but he knew that Shadow was safe in the watchful eyes of his grandad.

They land at the cave and head inside. By the time they got there it was already the late afternoon, so they both needed to act fast to collect firewood and some dinner.

Once a fire was lit, Hiccup sits and leans back against Toothless who was laying behind him eating his dinner. Hiccup stared at the fish cooking on his fire and nearly burned it from being distracted. Toothless notices Hiccup's lost mind and tries to find out what's wrong.

Hiccup softly says, "Do you think we should've left? I mean, what if Shadow gets sick while we're away, what if there's an attack that we can't be there for, what if-" Hiccup was cut short as Toothless pulls him in for a kiss making him shut up for a second. All of a sudden, all worries that Hiccup had just melted away like the wax on a lit candle. Toothless always had that effect on him. Toothless pulls away from the kiss and smiles for his husband. "You're right, Toothless. We're here for ourselves, let's just enjoy it. You always seem to know the right thing to say."

Toothless purrs as he leans back in and gives some more quick kisses before licking Hiccup's face and moving down to his neck making him moan. Hiccup throws away the fish he was cooking before taking his shirt off and throwing it to the side allowing Toothless to lick his chest as well. Hiccup especially loved it when Toothless' tongue brushed against his nipples.

Hiccup feels his pants getting tighter so he quickly takes them off letting his erect cock spring out. It didn't taste the air for long as Toothless wrapped his tongue around it and started stroking. Toothless then, with his teeth retracted, starts suckling his husband's cock like Shadow did when Toothless fed him.

Hiccup's mind was in pure pleasure as he felt his husband gum his cock in his very large mouth. Hiccup felt like he was about to blow right then and there but wanted to save that for the main event, so he had Toothless pull away and asked him to stand up and get his ass ready. Toothless seemed a bit skeptical at first, but then Hiccup pulled out a rubber sleeve from Toothless' saddle bag and slips it over his cock. Hiccup says, "This is just to make sure you won't get pregnant again."

Toothless seemed to understand so he stood up and used the tip of his tail to prepare his entrance for his lover's cock. Hiccup always loved seeing his dragon act like this. It's always so funny to him to see such a large beast that was once considered the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself turn into a submissive toy once they are alone.

Hiccup steps up to his husband's ass and uses his own saliva to lube up his rubber covered cock before pushing forward and letting the cock slide balls deep inside the dragon with just one thrust. It was so interesting, even though Toothless was twice Hiccup's size, he was still very tight even before they had Shadow when they would fuck every night.

Hiccup was thrusting away at Toothless' ass making them moan in pleasure. Toothless then looks down and sees his own large cock was hard and needy, so he leans in and starts sucking himself while Hiccup was busy with his ass. Hiccup notices what his dragon was doing but decided to just let him be.

Hiccup's thrusts forced more of Toothless down his throat until pretty soon his lips was brushing up against his knot. Hiccup says, "C'mon bud. You got this far, might as well go all the way." Toothless then pulls himself out before thrusting his head forward and taking his whole cock, knot and all in his mouth and down his throat. He even slipped his tongue out to lick his large balls, making him moan even louder. "That's it." Hiccup says as his own thrusts sped up.

The rubber around Hiccup's cock didn't make it feel completely like doing it bare cocked, but it was still better than risking the chance of having another child. After a few solid minutes of thrusting, Hiccup thrust his hips one last time as he felt his small balls tighten up and start to shoot his load into the sleeve. This of course triggered Toothless' orgasm and caused him to shoot his own hot dragon seed down his throat and into his waiting stomach. Due to the quantity of the cum, not all of it could fit in his stomach so some of it spilled out of his mouth and onto the cave's floor.

They both take a moment to bask in each other's glory before Hiccup pulls out of Toothless and Toothless pulls out of himself before he collapses on the ground and Hiccup walks over to join him. Hiccup then realized he never did eat that fish he cooked earlier but wasn't really that hungry at the moment so he and Toothless just cuddle up and fall asleep.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup walks out of the cave to have a look at the scenery. It was just the same as when they left a month ago.

But then, he looks up and sees a Terrible Terror flying in with a note on its leg. He grabs the Terror and takes the note of its leg and reads it. "WHAT?" He shouts as he reads the note. Toothless hears this and runs over to see what's wrong. "No, this can't be right." Toothless grunts trying to ask what the note is saying.

Hiccup finally says, "Oh no. No. Toothless, it's Shadow, we have to head back to Berk." They quickly put on Toothless' fly gear and head out, Hiccup hoping that whatever was on that note was just a trick.

**Ok, I lied. The next chapter will be the last, but let me tell you, it will be so stunning that I can't even tell you anything, you're just going to have to wait to find out.**


	12. Forum (self promotion time)

**Forum**

**Ok, I am currently working on the last chapter for this story, and it will be up very soon, but I wanted to take a moment to tell you about a forum that I just started.**

**It is called "The Tooth Society" and in it you can participate in an m-rated roleplay, create your own dragon characters, ask questions to either myself or some of the characters I've been using, and talk to me about some of my stories.**

**If you want to join the forum, please send me a PM so I can give you permission. You can only go to the forum after you've asked me and you can only post on it once you've read the rules.**

**I can't wait to see some of you guys over there, and I will see you again once the final chapter is ready.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hiccup and Toothless race back to Berk after receiving a message that something was wrong with Shadow. Once they get to Berk, they see a crowd of people and dragons standing outside their house, which meant that it could not be good.

"SHADOW!" Hiccup yells as they set down in front of their house. The people move out of the way to let the parents through. Hiccup and Toothless burst through the door and see Stoick, Astrid, Gothi and Gobber standing in front of Shadow's crib. "Where is he? Where's Shadow?"

"He's over here." Stoick says.

Hiccup runs over to a crib and sees that Shadow is much paler than normal. His whole body has turned almost white, even his dragon parts had become a light grey. Hiccup holds Shadow in his arms and says, "What happened? Is he sick?"

"I don't know." Stoick replies. "He was fine all last night, but this morning I saw him getting paler by the minute."

"Gothi?" Hiccup asks the healer.

Gothi looks to Hiccup with fear in her eyes. She writes something on some paper and hands it to Gobber who reads it out loud. "There was something about the legend that I didn't tell you about. While a human and a dragon are able to conceive and produce a child, the chances of it surviving its first six months are…very little." Gobber says that last part sheepishly.

"What? You knew this could happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

Gothi writes something else for Gobber to read. "I didn't want you to worry. I knew you had a lot going on with Toothless being pregnant. I am sorry Hiccup."

Hiccup looks around the room before looking back to Gothi and asking, "Well, there has to be something you can do. Come on, a potion, a remedy, a sacrifice, ANYTHING?" He yelled the last word.

"Hiccup." Stoick says. "This is something that's even out of Gothi's control. I know it's hard to hear, but I'm afraid you're just going to have to let Shadow go."

"But…But…"

He then hears Shadow cough a bit and looks down at him. Shadow opens his eyes a bit, looks to Hiccup, and says in the weakest baby voice imaginable, "Dada?" Then looks to Toothless and says, "Mama?" before breathing his final breath right in Hiccup's arms.

Hiccup couldn't believe it. Those nightmares that he had when he and Toothless lived in the cave, they were all true, they just didn't tell him when it was going to happen.

"Shadow…Shadow…my boy…" Hiccup immediately starts crying right in front of everyone. Toothless sniffs his son a bit and gives a sad purr.

Stoick puts and arm on Hiccup's shoulder and says, "I am so sorry, son, Toothless."

Astrid then walks out to face the crowd. She looks to them then looks to the ground and slowly shakes her head. Everyone, even Snotlout, had looks of sadness and depression on their faces.

* * *

Everyone stood on the edge of the cliff where Hiccup and Toothless got married. The sky was cloudy and gloomy, and the people weren't feeling any better. Hiccup, Stoick, Astrid and Gobber each held a bow with a lit arrow. Drifting along the sea was a small boat with an even smaller wooden box floating along. Gobber then says,

"A child entered the world as quickly as it left. During the time it was here, it filled us all with great joy. Now, it rests in the halls of Valhalla, along with the other brave young warriors that met similar fate."

Hiccup was the first to draw back his bow and fire his flaming arrow onto the boat, hitting right on the wood box. Then Stoick, Astrid and Gobber drew back their bows and fired onto the boat as well. Finally, Toothless fired a small plasma blast onto the boat, adding to the arrows, making the whole boat go up in flames.

Hiccup watched as the box containing his former son being engulfed in flames, taking away the body that he held only an hour ago. Stoick then says, "Shadow was a good kid, Hiccup. He would've been very proud to have you as a dad. And Toothless, he would've been proud to have you as a mom."

Astrid then says, "Are you going to be ok?"

Hiccup says through tears, "I think so, could you just leave the two of us alone?"

"Of course." Astrid says and she motions everyone to head back to their own homes.

Hiccup and Toothless stand on the edge of that cliff alone. Hiccup looks down to Toothless who looked just as sad as him. Hiccup sighs, looks out to the sea and says,

"Shadow Dusk Haddock may have only had a short life, but his will not be forgotten. For if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have been able to declare our love for the rest of Berk to see." Hiccup looks back to Toothless and crouches down, making them eye level. "I will miss him very much, and I know you will too." He gives Toothless a long, passionate kiss on the lips which he greatly accepts. Hiccup breaks from the kiss and says, "Well, bud. Shadow may be gone, but at least we have each other. And that's something that will never change. C'mon, let's head home." Hiccup hugs Toothless' head tight before they walk back to their house.

* * *

Another month has passed since Shadow's death. Most of the village is still very sad about it, especially Hiccup and Toothless. About once a week, they fly back to the cave where it all began to lay flowers in front of the cave entrance where they had put up a tombstone labeled, "RIP Shadow Haddock." While they both knew they would never get over the death of their son completely, they did know that they had their friends and Stoick to help get them through the most difficult point in their lives.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The joyous beginning and tragic end of Shadow Haddock.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story, it was a lot of fun writing.**

**So, I am actually going to take a small break from writing to focus on the forum that I started, The Tooth Society. If you would like to join it, please give me a PM.**

**Thank you for reading, and I'll see you soon.**


End file.
